Rainy Days
by BannaMan
Summary: Why would the Covenant do this, what had we done to them. The great city of New Mombasa, burned, destroyed, and scarred all for what? A lie, a belief, hatred. I will survive to see the end of the war, and when I do, I'll laugh. Not at the enemy but at myself, for succeeding. But first, I actually need to pull it off. Don't expect often updates.
1. Chapter 1

It was cold. The rain was coming down hard and the threat of being seen becoming more of a reality every second. The street lamps did little to remove the eerie feeling the darkness brang. My HUD lit up, causing me to panic for a second.

 _BOOM!_

The thunderclap followed the flash. I didn't trust this scene, I had to find some sort of shelter. My clock on the top left of the HUD stated _23:36_ , almost midnight. I maneuvered around a chunk of asphalt and carefully hugged the wall, minding my Rifle so it didn't hit my armor or the wall.

 _Pit, pat, pit, pat_

So much devastation was around me, abandoned cars with their doors wide open, apartment buildings empty and quiet, scorch marks were almost everywhere. How could anything ever crave to do such things. Another flash then boom has the storm released its built up energy. I took a turn and entered a dead end alleyway and stopped. I walked to the wall and slowly sat down, I needed a rest. Has I sat there, my head leaning on the wall, I glanced right to the city skyline, what once was a glorious metropolis, was in flames. All for what? A lie and a stupid belief? I lost my family to those, those _monsters_. They burned my home in plasma, murdered my friends and neighbors, I would've been next if it wasn't for, for the Odst's. My teeth were clenched and my hands were balled into a fist.

No me, calm down, that's why you fight, remember.

I scooted back closer to the wall so I could inspect my MA5, I had run out of ammo in my M7 and if it hadn't been for that marine who died while I was cornered, I would've been sipping a martini in hell.

I silently thanked that marine for his sacrifice against the Covenant. The stress of the day had finally caught up to me, I didn't realize how nice a martini would be now, no, a beer. My head started to sag, my eyelids all of a sudden felt like their were made of metal. Yeah a beer would be...My brain stopped thinking has it entered the realm of sleep, my conscious forgetting how to work. The sound of rain and faint beeping leaving. Good night, Earth. Fight on...

 _"Do not go gentle into that good night, rage, rage on against the dying light. " - Dylan Thomas_


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start. The morning sun glared down on me as I lay in the alleyway. I immediately felt a difference in temperature from the night before. Only one thought was in my head. Hot.

The ground around me was still beaten and scarred from the evil monsters who attacked. My HUD told me it was _11_ am. The MA5 that had saved my life rested on the wall.

God damn it, I was still alive in this living hell. I shook of my drowsiness has I rose from the ground. I turned on my friend or foe tags and peaked around the corner, deserted. Any signs of life had either been killed by the enemy or ran away in the chaos.

I crouched low and tried my best to ignore the skeleton of a once great metropolis has I went along. Now that the sun was out, I got a good view of all the victims. Charred, burned, strewn everywhere. Random pieces of bone littered the streets and sidewalk.

All of this made me hate the Covenant even more. I jumped when I heard a sound, the sound of human screams. It was coming from around the corner. I sped as fast as possible to corner and peaked around. There stood two large, monkey men. One of the held a young woman by the arm with his large paw while prodding the human.

I scowled and raised my MA5, placing the sights right onto the head of the harasser. Taking a breath, I blinked once and pulled the trigger of the rifle.

 **After I looked through my one shots, I saw this one was this one was the most popular with almost 100 views on the first chapter. So after much consideration, I have decided to make this a mini series. Don't expect often updates though.**


	3. Chapter 3

The 7.62x51mm NATO round flew out of the end of the MA5 at near supersonic speeds. The Armor piercing round hit the giant ape while his shields were down.

The bullet tore through its skull, leaving a reddish haze in its wake. Before the other monkey could react, I targeted its head and pulled the trigger again. The MA5 fired, the bullet aimed at the other's head.

Both corpses drop to ground like a rock, the woman falling in the process. I sprinted up to her position and dived down, skidding to a halt near her. I grab the dead body of the brute and use it to shield me has lay on the ground and I signaled the woman to do the same.

She nods and pushes the body up. Now that I was close to her, I could see she was a marine. The new woman wore the same military garments of a UNSC marine with the single bar, signifying she was only a private first class. Her hair was brown and tied up into a ponytail behind her head.

The private's eyes were green set onto a small roundish face. She looked to only be 5' 9". "What's your name ODST." She asked while looking at my tinted face plate.

Before I could speak, I heard the sound of thud and the corpse I was using has a shield lurch back. Blood shot out of the apes body. This could only mean one thing, snipers. As quickly as possible, I get up and lean the dead body on my back. The unknown woman doing the same.

We walk up the damaged road and rounded the street corner I had came out of. Once safe, we both ditch the bodies and sprint into a doorway.

I attempt to open the door but it's locked from the inside. "Names Melissa, you?" The marine continues. "Corporal." Is all I say as I step out and sprint to the next doorway.

Melissa in tow, I jump into the doorway and quickly catch my breath. "Okay, Corporal, where's the rest of your squad?" She resumed. Shrugging, I see if the door is unlocked and to my luck, it is. Signaling for Melissa to go in, I raise my MA5 and point it outside as I step into the dark room.

Once in, I turn and start looking for a light switch. "Uh... Corporal." Melissa spoke has he heard her step back. I bring my attention to where she's looking and gulp. There stood an Elite. The split jaw wore blue armor and looked only to be a minor, It looked at the two humans shocked, from the looks of it, the only armament it carried was a plasma rifle.

I dash my MA5 up and aim it at the beast. Before I can pull the trigger, it dives at me, knocking the weapon out of my hands.

I repeatedly punch the split jaw in the side of its head, until it spoke to me. "Please human, I do not wish to hurt to you." I was shocked, a split jaw, not wanting to hurt me. What was going on. I let my arm go limp, it falling to the ground. "I'm going to let go of you, I promise not to injure you or your companion."

I don't understand why, but something told me he was telling the truth. The squid head rose off me, its weight not crushing my body anymore.

Grabbing onto the wall, I pull myself up. "Now explain yourself." I grunt as I go to pick up my MA5. "Thank you, human. I will tell you what events transpired that led me to end up here." He stated while sitting down on the floor. I nodded and sit down has well while placing the MA5 on my back, the magnetic lock keeping it in place.

Melissa sat next to me, probably because she didn't trust the split jaw and or that I head a weapon, or both. With that over with, the squid head began the story. "It all started with the Jiralhanae..."

 **Thanks for reading, cool people.**


	4. Chapter 4

I nod my head, only partially understanding what the hinge head is saying. "Do you understand humans?" He asked in his gruff voice. "Yeah, so now you're on our side?" Melissa asked, making it obvious she was still processing the new information.

The split jaw nodded. The three sat in silence, until Melissa asked the Sangheili "Do you know if there is a way out of this city?" The elite growled and flexed its mandibles. "No, we were dropped in by the Prophet of Regret. All my kind's forces are spread thin fighting the bastard Jiralhanae."

"Melissa, how'd you arrive here?" I asked while looking in her direction. "I was already stationed here. I'm actually a Police officer."

I thought for a second. "If you're part of the police force, where'd you get the uniform?" I questioned skeptically. "My old one was in rags and found the body of a marine when I was out and about." I didn't ask any more questions and turned my attention to the squid face.

"What's your name?" The elite straightened his back and held his head high. "I am Ravis 'Lodam." I nod, this was turning even more interesting. If we were to escape, we need to contact friendly forces, but where are the friendly forces?

"Okay, we need to start by finding some sort of radio, my helmet's radio was damaged when I dropped into the city." I state. I wasn't planning on dying in this metropolis.

"Right human, may the gods protect us on this path." Ravis spoke with a hope in his voice. Grunting as I pulled myself up, I grip on to my MA5 and place it on to my back, the magnetic lock clicking in place. I hold out my hand for Melissa, which she takes and I pull her up to her feet.

"Ravis, I don't want this to seem personal, but I want you to lead." Without argument, Ravis nods and walks ahead of the humans. I follow, wanting to leave as soon as posibable. Ravis opens the main door, letting in the evening light, my visor responding in kind by dimming.

Ravis pulls out his plasma rifle and gets into a crouch, Melissa and I doing the same. The unlikely group of three make their way among the ruins of the city, doing large circles around spotted enemies in hopes of avoiding a firefight.

It worked for the most part. It was until they began to approach the city center that enemy spottings became frequent enough to the point where they didn't even dare turn a corner without being sure it was clear.

I shake my right shoulder which was beginning to become stiff from all the crouching and strengthen my grip onto my rifle. "Stop." Ravis mutters the command, which both Melissa and I follow. "I know that smell." Ravis raises his head slightly. "Jiralhanae." I grip onto my MA5. "How many?" I ask quietly.

Ravis turns to face me, his mandibles twitching. "Two or three, or maybe a whole squadron." I scowl under my helmet. "Great." I risk a glance at Melissa, who cocks back the Magnum she is holding, showing she was ready for anything. I nod.

"Is there anyway around?" Melissa brings up. Ravis shakes his head. "I know not human, I am not as familiar with human architecture and city planning."

"We can try to go through some of the buildings." I purpose. Melissa looks at me, her face grim. "Most of the doors are either locked or in shut down. I would know." I resist the temptation to slam my fist on something. After some thinking, I finally concluded "Our best bet is to go through straight through and hope we don't get spotted by a sniper."

"I believe we can pull it off, but what about Ravis?" Melissa questions. "He's like seven feet tall and weighs three hundred pounds." Ravis makes a sound that sounds like a chuckle. "Do not worry about me human. My shields can take at least one snot, and by the time it does, I can get to safety." Melissa nods and says nothing more.

"I'll take lead from here." I say, destroying the silence. Ravis nods and steps aside, letting me go through. I peak my head around, taking the destruction as my eyes scan across the open road. Sure enough, about a fifity feet away stood about six brutes, each had their backs to each other as they scanned the surround area.

Five of the brutes all were pretty generic, blue helmets and little to no armor covering their furry bodies. The last one though, sent dread down my body. It had to be at least nine feet tall, it's armored arms at least a foot thick.

In one of its hands stood a massive gravity hammer, which stood a foot above the brute. In its other hand was what looked to be a human, though not a civilian. The human wore no helmet, which revealed short brown hair. "It's an ODST." I whisper as I realize who the human was.

Trying to hold in the boiling rage, I plot a path, trying to use debris and other obstacles as cover. Once planned, I take a deep breath and shoot out from behind cover and almost instantly enter the nearest cover, a damaged car.

I sigh, letting my muscles relax for a split second before I tense up again, ready to move out. Peeking over the car, I see that the ODST is still alive, it's arms moving in attempt to get free. The massive brute chuckles.

"Tell me where your comrades are and I'll make your death quick and easy." The ODST coughs up blood and in a voice that I could barely hear responded "Bite me." The brute scowled and shook the human, his head flying back and forth. "Tell me now you worthless human scum!"

With a few more coughs, the ODST said no more. The giant brute handed his hammer to a nearby brute and raised his fist, ready punch the defenseless human. I tense up my muscles and in a stupid act of bravery, I bring my gun up to aim, point at the brutes head, and pull the trigger.

 **Sorry for not updating, this story isn't up there for my writing priorities.**


	5. Chapter 5

The ensuing bang felt more like a crack of lightning then a bullet, all the hatred I had bottled up was behind this single round. These monsters had already taken so much from me, it felt nice to to try and deny them one thing. Time felt to slow as I processed what I'd done. The metal slug only dinged against the massive monkeys shields.

I didn't even have time to run as the metal giant dropped the ODST and screamed a blood curdling roar.

Shit.

I immediately bolted as the brute brandished his hammer and flew at me, throwing aside a half demolished car like it was made of paper.

"Corporal, the hell are you doing?!" Melissa cried out has she ran from her hiding spot with Ravis behind her.

"I'm saving one of my own." I grunted through gritted teeth. I dared to even glance behind me has I saw the monster lessen his pace and bellow into the sky.

"The Jiralhanae is calling his brethren to this location. In less than 5 humans minutes every Jiralhanae will be converging to us. What were you even thinking?" Ravis hissed between his tightened madiables.

I was starting to form a headache from all the sudden noise. "Will you stop questioning me and just follow my-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence has I felt my feet lose contact to the ground. Everything happened at once. The guns began to open fire, spikes flying through the air, the feeling of weightlessness has I witnessed the monster scream as he cast me aside like a pestering bug.

I blacked out has my head made contact with the scarred concrete.

It was peaceful, no fighting, no screaming, no bloodshed. Quite for once. The blackness was surprisingly comfortable. The cries of a battle were the only reason I returned to real life. The plan I had barely made was already falling apart.

Picking myself off the concrete, I dare to pick my head up to find an injured brute crawling towards me, leaving a trail of blood from the many bullet wounds in its legs. Strange, the wounds on the legs seemed to be old. The damaged brute let out an airy chuckle has it went towards its hip to grab a plasma rifle.

The brute didn't even have the chance to move its arm from its side has I unsheathed my knife from my hip and dug it into the creature's horrendous face. Taking out the blade, I put it back in its home and began to survey my surroundings.

I looked towards Melissa and Ravis' location only to find Ravis taking on the beast in hand to hand combat, Melissa covering him best she could with her pistol. Already around them were the bodies of four of the minor brutes. I continued to look, where the hell was that damned construction lift I had seen.

I finally found the hint of a yellow cabin, sticking out from the rubble of a nearby building. Stealthily crawling to it, I maneuvered around the debris and found the hatch. Opening the hatch, I almost vomited in my helmet. Lying inside the cabin lay the decomposing body of a man.

The entire floor under the control panel was covered in shit and MRE wrappers.

It looks like whoever this man was, he had tried to survive by locking himself in the cabin. I tried not to look has I pulled out his decomposing body.

Settling myself into the piss stained and torn seat, I looked to find the ignition to the massive construction vehicle. I wonder if this massive button that says start is it. I press the button, praying that the motorized beast starts.

After a few seconds of struggling, I hear the engine rumble to life. I shift the vehicle into drive and press the gas, and with a lurch, the lift moves forward.

I pick up speed as the ancient lift shakes off it's clothing of concrete and metal to reveal the aged and rusted yellow paint of a work vehicle underneath.

I clearly see Melissa turn to face me, but Ravis does not, for he was still wrestling the brute. Looking to my right is when my stomach drops. A horde of Covenant are on the horizon. Hundreds of grunts seemed to be milling towards us with tired but angry brutes kicking the ones that fall. I ram my fist into the air horn button to get Ravis' attention and use the lever labeled 'Arm' to raise the arms of the lift.

Ravis and the ten foot monster both turn to me. Pressing the gas pedal till it touched the stained ground, I aim the pointed arms of the lift at the brute.

Ravis understanding what I was doing kicked the brute and skid away. Turning, the monster didn't have very much time to react. Both fingers punctured through the shields and armor of the monstrosity, a haze of red spraying behind it. The speed of the lift slowed significantly as the new weight slowed down the vehicle.

The brute let out a delayed, gurgled roar as the light left its eyes, leaving only the carcass.

Throwing open the hatch door, I dive to the ground letting out a grunt has my knees protested the action.

"The fuck was that?" Melissa asked dumbfounded. I swallow the spit tasting blood in my mouth and croak out "We don't have much time before an army of alien bastards come crawling on us, get going north, I'm going to grab the ODST."

Melissa nods and turns to prepare for our immediate leave. I feel a large four fingered hand lay on my shoulder. "Good fighting human, just like the ancient sangheili warriors of old." All I can mange is a nod to Ravis' compliment.

Shrugging off his hand, I walked over to the beaten ODST. Turning him over, I'm able to get a good look at his face.

His skin is a dark tan, probably from years of having to make hell jumps and there are multiple noticeable scars across his face. His brown hair was matted to his forehead with blood, and half of the muscular face was swollen twice its size with blood welts and bruises.

Grabbing the ODST by his arm, I sling him over my armored shoulder, gritting my teeth with the effort.

Looking at Ravis and Melissa, I nod. "Let's Go."

 **It feels good to be writing again. I will try to start actively writing again. Sorry for going on a hiatis, gotten lazy.**


End file.
